


Nothing Like You

by akamuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamuri/pseuds/akamuri
Summary: 2110年秋。狡噛成为执行官后第一次为宜野座庆祝生日。→radio的温泉旅行梗，一切起源于岛D那句“别摘下我的眼镜”。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nothing Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 说明...啊，上半年传在lof的但被吞了可恶！早知道在AO3补档候着gino生日发就好了啦Otz那么近！
> 
> %18岁以下请勿阅读  
> %我流  
> %细节私设  
> %都合主义  
> %有玻璃渣的爱情喜剧（？  
> %call妈名字只能按我喜好取汉字了（  
> %前半和后半是相隔了五个月写的，可能会在细节处不连贯  
> %因为肝不动了，所以全文没怎么修  
> %车......姑且打个预警：颜面骑乘/69/颜射（（（←12.8重发的我感到无比羞耻，大家能看得开心就好
> 
> BL IS FANTASY!!!  
> 不喜请右上角  
> 欢迎捉虫
> 
> PS:call中学是在横滨，但我的记忆里似乎他老家在相模原？？？混乱...【12.8是懒得去翻被包得里三层外三层的公式集了（

“哈！？为什么我的外出申请被驳回了。我可是几周前就提出申请了好嘛！”  
公安局刑事课一係的办公室内，猎犬之间的争论声络绎不绝。  
“我这边的紧急度更高。过了这周就错过红叶的最佳观赏时期了。”  
“这边紧急度也一样高！店头限定的特典发完可就绝版了！！这周不去买的话，就买不到了啊！！！而且凭什么温泉旅行只有狡酱能去，我也想去！六亲，你也是这么想的吧！”  
“縢，你好烦。我可是不会和‘这两个人’一起去温泉旅行的。”  
清冷的女声响起，就像一瓢冷水泼在縢不甘放弃的心头，而六合塚弥生此刻只希望这位刚来刑事课一个多月的新人执行官能察觉到自己话语中的深意。  
“但是......”  
縢还有什么话想要反驳，却被监视官的声音所盖过。  
“縢，把你想要的东西详情告诉我，我会和狡噛一起去替你买。”  
“额....既然GINO桑都这么说了......但是你们一定要买到哦！没买到的话........”  
“没买到的话？”  
宜野座反问道。  
“正月的时候......带我们全员去温泉旅行！而且得是狡酱请客哦！”  
縢在说完这句话后，依然忍不住小声呢喃：“只有狡酱一个人去度假，太狡猾了。”  
“如果没买到的话，我请客全员吗…好吧，我答应你。”  
狡噛耸了耸肩，答应了縢的要求，接着又走近后者贴耳轻声道：“这件事可别让智叔知道了啊。”  
看着眼前人语中带笑，眼睛却透露着猛兽的威胁，縢不禁想起上个月被打至骨折的情形，一边心中留着冷汗一边干笑道：“我知道了啦。”  
弥生看了一眼自己的两位同僚，已大致猜想到对话内容，而坐在上位的上司正审阅着文件，一副对部下之间的交流漠不关心的样子，恐怕还被蒙在鼓里。唉，这样单纯好懂又毫无防备的上司，迟早会被那个像野兽一般的男人给吃抹干净。不，是已经被吃得连骨头都不剩了吧。只希望这位新来的执行官能早点意识到一係内错综复杂的关系网，避免日后踩雷。俗话说，妨碍他人恋爱可是会被马踢的。  
弥生在心中叹了一口气，继续自己手上的工作。

*** 

周五，宜野座在安放好两日一泊的行李后，让DIME坐上自己的黑色轿车后座。  
狡噛预定的温泉旅店据说可以携带宠物，在宠物机器人流行的现在，能找到这样的旅店想必也是费了不少功夫吧。  
坐入驾驶座系上安全带后，宜野座把自动驾驶的目的地设置为都内有名的某手办模型连锁店。宜野座对于縢所感兴趣的领域并不是很了解，本来是打算和狡噛一起去购买的，但那个家伙对书籍和武术之外的娱乐爱好一窍不通，带去了恐怕也是徒然。  
进入店铺后，热心的工作人员一瞥宜野座所提供的商品介绍，便带他到了相关商品的柜台，并说明了店铺特典需要在收银台付款后才可以获得。幸运的是，现在是发售当天的上午，特典存货还很充足。付完款后，宜野座将给縢的手办放入后备箱，手动驾驶去公安局。  
凭手动而不是自动驾驶，或许是因为宜野座自己也难抑如学生时代外出郊游般的兴奋吧。  
除了小学时的几次踏青，自从父亲堕落成为潜在犯之后，宜野座在学生时代几乎没有参加过什么团体活动，一直都是一个人躲在学校的小角落里完成自己该做的事。即便如此，也有不嫌事多的不良学生们找上他，把他当作霸凌对象。宜野座向来不予理会那些低级的挑衅，多数不良见他淡然处之的态度，会就此失去兴趣，而对于那些变本加厉反将污名言及他父亲的人，文武两道的他一直是以拳头奉陪。他不能容忍其他人侮辱他的父亲。  
而在不良人多势众之时，饶是宜野座也没有全身而退的能耐。在与狡噛相遇之前，宜野座身上经常一块青一块紫的。所幸的是，或许是因为犯罪系数的制衡，或许是因为不良们仅仅把他当作排解压力的消遣，他们的恶意并未深刻到给宜野座造成无法褪去的伤痕的地步。  
在与狡噛熟识之后，二人除了因学部不同而出席不同的课程以外，在学院内几乎是成双入对的。狡噛在入学时作为新入生代表发表过演讲，之后又一直保持着年级第一之位，在同年级甚至全校学生之间早就是如同明星一样的人物。相反，宜野座作为学院内少数的潜在犯遗族，普通学生们为了避开他倒也记住了他的长相。不管什么原因，这样两位被全校同学熟知相貌的人物同伴出现总是相当惹人注目的，甚至还传出了不少无中生有的传言——当然都是对宜野座产生负面影响的那一类。当事人对于各类蜚语早已免疫，还劝因此生气的狡噛冷静下来。不过时间久了，学生们似乎对二人的交往失去了兴趣，这些流言也就自然而然地消失殆尽了。  
宜野座回忆起学生时代和狡噛两个人像是笨蛋一样快乐的交往经历，紧握方向盘的手指也忍不住一嗒一嗒有节奏地敲起。脑海中浮现的是入学仪式上第一次唱日东校歌的画面，也是第一次对台上进行演讲的新入生代表产生竞争意识。  
物理世界的运动速度总是及不上思绪回转之快。还来不及想更多，便已到达公安局大楼的地下停车场。  
宜野座拿上带给縢的手办准备上楼，却恰巧遇到背着登山包从电梯里出来的狡噛。  
“GINO，早上好。”  
说完，他还打了个哈欠。  
“早，狡噛。”  
虽说已是接近中午，但对看上去睡眠不足的狡噛，宜野座还是下意识地回了句早。现下办公室内已不存在值得宜野座主动问候的对象（监视官），只是对于眼前这家伙，把他当作纯粹的潜在犯来对待也会让宜野座感到变扭。  
“这是縢想要的？”  
“对，我现在去带给他。”  
“我去给他吧。现在他说不定在训练室锻炼。GINO，替我把背包放到车上。谢啦。”  
“喂，狡噛。”  
狡噛夺过宜野座手上印着店铺商标的黑色塑料袋，把搭在左肩的双肩包扔给了后者，大步流星地走回电梯。  
“GINO就在那里等我就好，马上回来。”  
没给宜野座回答的时间，电梯的门便关上了。  
狡噛这家伙...  
宜野座腹诽了一句，站在电梯楼道里盯着电子屏上数字跳动，等待狡噛回来。

***

将近午后三点，狡噛和宜野座终于抵达了目标的温泉旅店。  
虽然比不上处在深山老林中的秘汤之偏远，这栋两层楼的灰白基调平屋却也让不熟悉路线的二人饶了不少弯路。不过正值秋色染红山野的最佳时日，在红叶观赏区内多兜几圈，观览漫山遍野金红交错的自然美景，不仅有益于色相的稳定，也为二人之行添了不少雅兴。  
诚然，不过一个多小时的路程，二人花了三四个小时才到是有其他原因的。  
在去往温泉乡的路上，宜野座因顺路而选择先去横滨吃午饭。说是吃午饭，其实是他们对于目的地心照不宣的表现罢了。这七个月以来，狡噛从不主动提出回家看望母亲，只有宜野座假借其他名义带他回去。他提前一天和狡噛智代，也就是狡噛的母亲确认了时间安排，而狡噛也对宜野座的心意有所了然。  
宜野座有一搭没一搭地和狡噛闲聊着。  
窗外的风景对于他而言也是同样得熟悉。  
宜野座自小在东京都长大。母亲在父亲成为潜在犯之后，因病返居故乡的南方群岛，他除了探望母亲外，没有去过东京以外的地方，不过这也仅限于认识狡噛之前。在他们相识的第一个暑假，狡噛便取得了机动车驾驶证，他之后常常带着宜野座开车四处兜风。近则如横滨中华街，远则至群马废弃旧站台。狡噛甚至还会代替宜野座腿脚不便的外祖母秋穂，和他一起坐飞机去探望得了良性压力缺乏症的母亲冴慧。宜野座去往东京以外地方的记忆中，总是缺少不了狡噛的存在。  
七个月前带狡噛回他家的时候，宜野座对打扰母子俩见面有所顾虑，准备坐在车内等狡噛（况且礼仪周到的宜野座无法做到没有准备伴手礼就进狡噛家，这次单纯只是工作上监视官陪同执行官出行），而后者倒是打算和他一起进屋。不过，该说狡噛奈何不了宜野座还是说他尊重他的意见呢，宜野座表示拒绝后狡噛也没有再问第二遍。倒是狡噛进门后过了没多久，智代亲自出门邀请宜野座：小伸难得来一次横滨，就别管我那个笨蛋儿子了，我们一起出去兜兜逛逛吧。宜野座从学生时代起就难以拒绝智代，他和她在横滨的街头漫步半圈，才明白比起狡噛，自己才更加让他的母亲所担心。  
智代的关心确实没错。宜野座在狡噛成为潜在犯后的两个月内，他的犯罪指数竟一口气恶化了五点之多。在狡噛回归职场的最初半个月，对此无所适从的宜野座心中乱成一团麻，只有拿他乱发脾气，才能得到些许平静。  
一直以来走在自己身前的狡噛，那个如此优秀的狡噛……竟然失足落在了名为复仇的陷阱里。宜野座一面以狡噛之事训诫着自己一定要与潜在犯划清关系，一面却又为被SIBYL轻易判决未来的狡噛感到不甘。失去了一直走在自己前方如明灯一般的存在，找不到行进方向的宜野座被留在了原地。智代把这一切都归结于自己儿子的错，但宜野座作为当事人也难免产生自责。他现在正如陷入沼泽中一般，越是想要理清和狡噛之间的感情，越是无法自拔越陷越深……  
那一天，因为不能让身为执行官的狡噛独自一人待在家里，所以散步时他走在宜野座和智代前保持一段距离并根据母亲的指挥行动。狡噛不满地抗议二人当他是狗，却被宜野座和智代异口同声地回答“你闭嘴”。这又是当时的一段插曲。  
因行程紧凑，今天宜野座也在狡噛家中就餐。智代在和他确认安排时便了解到了这一点，准备了不少天然食材所烹调的料理。就餐后，狡噛和宜野座坐在一起听智代聊了些家常话便准备离开了。  
近临行前，智代拿出事先准备好的礼物盒和亲手做的生日蛋糕，礼物盒不仅体积大，里面还装着相当沉的东西。  
“生日快乐，GINO！”  
“小伸，祝你生日快乐！……今天明明是小伸的生日，却还让你来送我礼物，真是很过意不去呢。这是我的一点心意，不介意的话请收下吧。包装请在你回家后后打开哦。”  
宜野座的视线徘徊在狡噛母子二人之间，一脸没有意识到今天是自己生日的茫然表情。良久，才深深低头感谢智代，并接过沉重的礼物盒。  
倒是母子俩看着宜野座一副不知所措的样子，默契极佳地对上眼，会心一笑。

***

这家从旧时代起便开始营业的家庭旅店只有六间客房，没有像大型酒店一般的大浴场，也不分男汤、女汤或是露天温泉。 不过每间客房都配有淋浴间和半露天式的私人澡盆，窗台前便是血红色的深山树林美景。  
旅店老板是个超级爱犬人士，所以将自己的旅店也打造成了可以携带真正狗狗的店家。  
在借用老板的宠物淋浴间给DIME洗澡后，宜野座和狡噛准备借晚饭前的时间泡温泉，顺便欣赏日落前的山景。  
脱衣所，淋浴间与澡盆都在与卧室一面玻璃滑门之隔的半露天窗台处，澡盆旁还放有木头躺椅供观景之用。整个窗台的地面都由原色复合木铺成，每条木头之间留有二指空隙以便水流畅通流入地板下的排水口。  
泡温泉前先把身体冲洗干净是温泉文化重要的礼仪和常识。虽说用小木盆给身体浇水冲去表面污迹也算是满足了温泉礼仪的基本需求，宜野座还是忍不住在狡噛冲淋前和他介绍了一堆相关的冷门知识。  
狡噛倒是回答地轻巧：“抱歉GINO，你说得太多了我没有记住。不过既然你记得这些，也知道该怎么做吧，要不然你来替我洗身体吧。”  
“？？？！”  
在宜野座反应过来之前，狡噛已经双手搭在他身着酒红色V字领针织衫的双肩上了。  
“为什么要从我的衣服脱起！？狡噛，你的衣服还没有脱吧？”  
宜野座没有意识到，从他没有拒绝为狡噛清洗时起，便已中了后者的圈套了。  
“GINO来替我脱也不是不可以哦。”边说，边摘下了宜野座的银框眼镜放在脱衣所的置物架上。  
“别摘下我的眼镜！”  
宜野座狠狠瞪了狡噛一眼，不过在后者眼里这和兔子对狼直跺脚般没有丝毫威慑力，反而滑稽得万分可爱。  
“这有什么关系，GINO又没有近视。再说不先把眼镜摘下来脱衣服，之后反而更容易掉在地上哦。”  
话还没说完，酒红色针织衫便被甩在了宜野座身后的置物架上。紧接着，狡噛试图解开宜野座深卡其色调小格子衬衫的黑色纽扣。一枚，两枚......这回宜野座没有束手等待，他将双手伸向狡噛所着灰绿色兜帽卫衣的底部两处缝结端往上一拉，脱掉了狡噛唯一一件上衣。然后，手指从狡噛身体两侧伸入皮筋箍着的黑色棉质运动裤和内裤中，咻啦一下把狡噛脱得精光。  
“是我赢了，狡噛！”  
明明决定在宜野座生日的今天，处处都让着他，让他开心就好。眼前人宛如孩子般喜形于色的骄傲神情，煽动着狡噛内心的焦躁。亲自送上狼窝来的兔子还不忘对狼炫耀自己的速度，这般无防备也该有个限度，不然也不会让狡噛产生想要捉弄一下宜野座的想法了。  
“是吗？”狡噛问道。  
下一秒，他逼近宜野座，双唇相抵来得如此猝不及防，了无防备的牙关内部被轻易占据。  
“！？嗯？？？！”  
狡噛的舌先是试探性地安抚宜野座口腔上方的硬腭部分，又来回舔舐起上齿内面，接着才与几乎忘记了呼吸，任由摆布的宜野座的，纠缠在了一起。  
宜野座被逼退到置物架边，双手撑着墙边突出的木架保持身形，而狡噛左手握着宜野座的右手腕，右手抵着他的后脑，不愿放走眼前呼吸渐显急促的猎物。来不及咽下的二人份的唾液从唇齿交合之处沿着宜野座光滑的下颔缓缓流下，滴在了他还未褪去的深色格子衬衫上。注意细节的宜野座不曾留意这些，继续着与狡噛的交合。  
狡噛没有过度加深这个吻，以免二人在洗浴前就产生不必要的生理反应，否则直到深夜他都不会放过宜野座的。  
又过了一会儿，待宜野座被狡噛圈住的右手腕想要甩掉后者的左手时，后者结束了这个对呼吸不调的宜野座而言稍稍有些漫长的吻。  
“GINO的吻技还是一如既往地差呢。”  
边说，边着手解第三枚扣子。  
“是你吻技太好了吧。”  
宜野座这回并没有制止狡噛，他已经习惯后者为自己脱去衣物。从热恋以来，甚至更早......  
“我们接吻过的次数应该是一样的？GINO果然赢不了我呢。”  
“接吻次数这种事情谁知道啊！”  
“GINO如果和其他的人接过吻的话，我们两个人的接吻次数就不一样了哦。GINO，你有和其他人接吻过吗？”  
“狡噛，你是在怀疑我吗！”  
“没有怀疑！没有怀疑！”狡噛两手举起作投降状，“想和GINO亲吻的...毕竟只有我吧。”  
“哈！？你是想说我没有魅力吗！狡噛！话说回来，你又如何呢？学生时代想和你交往的女生可多了。在我们交往前，你和其他女生做...做这种事…也，也很正常......”  
“别自顾自失落啊，GINO，”狡噛低头开始解宜野座的方形G带扣皮革腰带，“你是我的初恋对象。不管是过去，现在还是将来，我都只会喜欢你一个人的。”  
说完，又亲了亲宜野座的脸颊。  
“这是我第1632次亲GINO脸颊。刚才是我第3874次的接吻，GINO也是第3874次，不是吗？”  
“嗯，是的，”宜野座耳尖红红的，“不过你还真能记住我们接吻的次数呢。”  
“我们接吻次数太多了。刚才是我胡诌的数，我才——不记得呢！”  
“喂，狡噛！你这个混蛋又捉弄我！”  
“被GINO这么说也没办法呢^_^好了，裤子的纽扣和拉链都解开了哦。”  
“呜哇！别一下子两条全脱掉啦！”  
“GINO刚才不也是这样脱的吗？”  
“那是...那是因为你穿的是运动裤！我穿的西裤被这样粗鲁地脱掉的话，可是会起褶皱的。”  
“这么担心褶皱的话，我把运动裤借给你好了。”  
“不用！我也是带了备用衣服的！而且你这个肌肉笨蛋的腰围不适合我。”  
“嘛，GINO你这么说的话...不过，穿上后我觉得你是不会掉的哦。还有这个。”狡噛拿了一旁烘干而带有余温的白毛巾，围在了宜野座的腰间。  
“你不用吗？”  
“GINO会用手把我洗得干干净净的吧。”  
宜野座脸上红光泛泛，细声回答了一句“嗯”后，随着狡噛一起走进了玻璃淋浴间。两个身高180cm的长身成年男人挨在不过一叠的封闭空间内，多少有些活动上的不自在。  
狡噛坐在木板凳上，等着宜野座的服侍，俨然一副当主老爷的模样。男人结实硬朗而没有多余脂肪的胴体像是有巨大引力一般吸引着宜野座的视线。尽管宜野座并不是第一次打量眼前人的裸体，那完美又略带野性的身材不论何时都不会让酷爱欣赏肌肉的宜野座失望。  
“GINO，怎么了吗？”狡噛注意到身后人一直没有动静便出声问道。  
“啊，没，没事！”  
宜野座这才从对男人肉体的陶醉中清醒，慌慌张张地将木盆装满水。“狡噛，眼睛闭起来。”确认狡噛眼睛合上后，便将木盆举过坐着的那人头顶，将其中的温水缓缓倾倒下来。  
水珠顺着发梢低落，向来杂乱的乌黑头发在水的安抚下也变得贴合头部，野性如狼的样子看起来多少变得有些文静。不得不说，眼前人濡湿了的模样正刺激着宜野座纤细的神经。  
宜野座打开置物架上的小木盒，从中取出一勺浆糊一般粘稠的浅米色啫喱状胶体。在这家旧时代便开始经营的，古风尚存的旅店里，连洗发露也是由小麦粉和鹿角菜手工制成的。  
胶体敷在狡噛濡湿了的头发上，拇指抵在后脑勺中下方的小凹陷处，剩下四指按在头皮上来回摩擦。如果不算上为DIME清洁的次数，这还是宜野座第一次为其他活物洗澡，他一边回想着自己淋浴时的步骤，一边为狡噛清洗着。  
将胶体均匀地扩散到每根发丝，与头发充分接触后，逐渐开始起泡。  
偶尔有滑落狡噛眼脸的泡沫，宜野座会轻轻地用没沾上洗发液的手背为他擦拭掉。  
“狡噛，舒服吗？”  
宜野座对自己问出的这句话感到了些许违和感——他又不是狡噛的妈妈智代桑。  
说出口的话，泼出盆的水。这么想着，未等狡噛回答，手指的力度忍不住加重几分，动作也从细心温柔变得粗暴了起来。  
“GINO，直到刚才为止还很舒服，不过现在你按得有些痛哦。”  
“笨蛋，这种事我才不管。”  
“是哦。”  
看到狡噛一副轻描淡写的样子，宜野座反而更加难以平静。手指三两下按摩后，便趁闭着眼睛的狡噛了无防备的时候，将注满水的木盆由上而下倾倒下来。  
“喂，GINO，你很过分哦。”  
冷不防被泼了一头水的狡噛，用手抹去眼皮上的水滴。  
“机会难得，让我也来给你洗吧。”  
说着，狡噛站起身，不给宜野座拒绝的机会，把后者按在了木凳上。  
虽然狡噛的身高并没有宜野座高，但是前者起身那一刹那所释放的巨大存在感（可能只是因为淋浴间空间狭窄）还是让宜野座感到自身的不敌。在他心中，狡噛一直是这段关系中的较高权力者。从学生时代起，狡噛的体格体术，学识学力，乃至社会地位无一不在宜野座之上。相逢最初对此感到不甘的宜野座，也在与狡噛的常年交往中逐渐习惯了他走在自己的身前。学生时代有一次狡噛问宜野座说，有没有觉得自己像他的丈夫。宜野座记不清是怎么回答的了，只记得自己扔了狡噛一个枕头...而那桩事件之后，狡噛的社会地位产生了颠覆性的改变。对宜野座而言，犯人不仅残忍地杀害了事件受害者，虐杀了跟随自己多年的部下佐佐山，更从自己身边夺走了约定要相伴一生的狡噛。当宜野座生平第一次接到来自日东同窗的电话，被质问到作为毕业五周年同窗会主办者之一的狡噛为什么杳无音讯时，他到底是如何做到冷静，甚至是冷酷地向那个对狡噛抱有相当大好感的教育学部成绩第一的女生阐述“狡噛已经变成了潜在犯”这个冰冷的，毫无争议的事实的。现在的狡噛只是令善良市民们唾弃的潜在犯，不听上司指令肆意行动的劣犬，或者说是二人支离破碎的关系间的低权力者罢了......  
宜野座坐在木凳上，湿淋淋的毛巾搭在腰间。狡噛将宜野座沾湿了而紧贴前额的前刘海捋向头顶，为他的头发均匀涂抹飘散着淡淡麦香和海藻清香的胶体。宜野座的黑发和自己的发质不同，一根一根发丝又细又柔软，摸上去总是那么得滑顺。  
虽然和刚才他替自己洗头时的手法步骤相同，没有为宠物洗澡经验的他只得更加小心翼翼。轻轻地，轻轻地，生怕一不小心扯痛了宜野座的头皮。  
“狡噛...”  
宜野座本以为狡噛会像他往常一样，会小打小闹“报复”自己，却不想他的动作宛如母亲为孩子梳理似的轻柔。随着心中升起的一股暖流，不禁将男人的名字从心底蒸腾出口中。  
“嗯？我哪里弄痛你了吗，GINO？”  
“不，没有...”  
“那么，我洗的还算舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”  
宜野座温顺地点了点头，又小声地补充了一句“很舒服”。  
理顺了毛的GINO就像小动物一样乖巧可爱呢，狡噛在心中如此想道。  
宜野座的头发已经完全被白色泡沫所覆盖，狡噛又为他按摩了一会儿头皮，才拿起搁在木盆边的厚质木勺。  
“要冲水了哦。”  
看到宜野座闭上双眼后，右手拿木勺盛了一瓢水缓缓从他的头顶上方倾倒，左手指间深入头发中上下抖落泡沫。来回重复好几遍后，才将所有泡泡冲走。  
“可以睁眼了哦。”  
狡噛的语气就像是在和小孩子说话一般温柔耐心——宜野座如此想到，这并不是他个人的错觉吧。  
接着，狡噛拆开了置物架上搁置着的当代少见的手工香皂。圆形的米色香皂放在无盖方形木格子里，格子两边放着如花般盛开，叶片厚实的多肉植物。裹在香皂外的原木色横幅纸上，用油性笔工整地写着“狡噛様”和套间的名字“桔梗之間”。  
狡噛拆开了原木色纸，余光瞟见宜野座凑近植物细细观察的样子，忍不住道：“这和你家里种的植物很像呢。”  
宜野座用指腹轻轻按了按嫩绿叶片的暗红色尖端，回答狡噛道：“像是像，但是这是假的。（狡噛：假的？？）多肉植物多不喜潮湿，当然不会放在浴室里。顺便告诉你，狡噛，这颗假花应该是模仿拟石莲花属的多肉。拟石莲花属的多肉杂交或者是培育出的品种众多，就算是我也很难完全辨别出来，不过看叶片周围有一圈红色，这颗极有可能是东云。在日本东云类还算比较常见的，怕是很早以前就有日本人在种植了吧，不然也不可能有那么好听的和风名字（※原产墨西哥及中南美洲）。我家里的植物你也都见过，有一种叶片形状和东云相似但并没有红色边缘的，这种叫作……”  
狡噛知道一旦提到植物话题，宜野座极有可能会滔滔不绝讲个不停，他便一边听他介绍一边手握香皂，摩挲宜野座的后背。  
宜野座不像狡噛身上肌肉分明，他身型高挑，却像是贫血体质般纤细，身材也是与在男性中比较常见的倒三角身型比将起来更偏向于直筒型。  
狡噛的手划过宜野座的后背上方，比几个月前越发凸出的肩胛骨告诉狡噛：他的上司最近又没有按时吃饭了。他知道宜野座很忙，而忙碌的原因除了处于新部下的入职磨合期和刑事课长期的人手不足，或许还有自己。  
不，或许并没有自己。  
或许，只是狡噛一厢情愿地这样妄想，这般希望罢了。  
最近几个月以来，他和宜野座的关系逐渐恢复到了近似同为监视官时代的亲密。二人在工作之余，可以像以往一般得开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，说一些琐碎无谓的家常话。可惜的是，这一切都发生于刑事课的办公室，又或者是在执行官宿舍，而不是在双方的家中，也不会是在夜晚繁华街上某家人气非凡的餐厅里。  
狡噛直到现在还依稀记得他以执行官身份复职的这个四月初，接他离开足立区立色相矫正医疗中心的新上司——宜野座那一脸粉饰不尽的疲惫，茫然，痛心，以及哀怨。狡噛刚复职的那一阵子，宜野座仍旧如他刚被送去矫正中心时一样忙碌。一係的监视官到底只剩下宜野座了。就算他手下拥有再多的执行官，他的工作量也不会因此而减少，反而会因需要多管理一名执行官而增加报告。那时宜野座每天都借住在公安局大楼内，这似乎也成了理所当然。只是他住的并非公安局提供给监视官及一般职员的休息室，而是堆积着某未解决事件的废弃搜查资料，且充斥着令人怀念烟味的房间。是狡噛的新居。  
宜野座很忙很累，但是出于某些狡噛视而不见的理由，他们一起渡过了不少糜烂的深宵。  
也是那时，狡噛第一次知道，原来宜野座可以变得如此消瘦……  
狡噛用淋雨喷头将宜野座的手臂、肩头、胸前背后的泡沫冲洗一空。接着，他一把扯掉围在宜野座腰间的毛巾。  
“喂，狡噛！”宜野座这才停下植物话题，抱怨着喊出狡噛的名字，似是对后者又一次的横暴举动而有所不满。  
“GINO，下半身我也会给你认真清洗的呢。”  
狡噛的手有意无意地抚过宜野座白皙的大腿根部。  
宜野座瞪了狡噛一眼，警戒地说：“你可别做奇怪的事！”  
狡噛打了个哈哈，倒是出乎宜野座意料地没有做一些让人联想起床笫之欢的小动作。  
宜野座安静地望着他，没有再继续之前的话题。他一时不知道该聊些什么，就让沉默随着时间的流淌，填充二人之间。  
狡噛也是什么都没有说，他很享受亲密之余这份适度的留白。  
他想起学生时代，他们在成为恋人之前时，自己曾帮助宜野座清洗过后背。  
当时的行为不过是仿照旧时代小说中的角色之举。在同性爱不被社会所允许的情况下，作为主人公亲友的那位角色曾细心又周到地为男主人公清洗身子，以掩饰心中的爱慕之意。令人遗憾的是，故事的结局主人公和恋人结了婚，而他在赴任主人公夫妇所开设的外科医院的院长之前，先染上急病死去了。小说中不乏血腥猎奇等要素，最后则是以该角色生父写信告诉男主其死前形状作结尾。这样的作品无怪乎成为SIBYL时代下的禁书。  
狡噛心想，宜野座是不可能读这种古风又有可能影响色相的小说的，当然也不会知道自己那点心思。  
他当时甚至有些自虐地把自己和宜野座代入小说中的角色。不过那并没有持续多久，因为之后他察觉到宜野座对自己也有着亲友之上的感情。  
如果他能时空穿越告诉17岁的自己，现在的他与宜野座成了猎犬与调教师的关系，像是生活在柠檬般的酸甜味中的17岁的自己会不会气到无话可说呢……  
狡噛坐上另一张板凳，将宜野座的左腿轻巧地搁在了自己的大腿上。  
宜野座的皮肤光滑，体毛也很稀疏。  
狡噛手中圆形的香皂滑过光洁的下肢，恍惚觉得自己是在赏玩一件名贵的瓷器。  
皂片与肌肤摩擦搓洗出泡沫，再用清水洗净。  
宜野座打算将已然冲荡干净的下肢收回，却被狡噛一把抓住了脚踝。  
“脚底心还没洗呢。”  
“不，不用你洗！”宜野座移过视线，紧盯着置物架上的塑料花，耳廓却有些泛红。  
“难道说，GINO脚底心怕痒吗？”  
狡噛故意用食指挠了挠宜野座的脚底，后者下意识地欲将小腿收回，奈何被牢牢拴住、动弹不得。  
“狡噛…住手……”  
宜野座全身僵硬，似是忍耐着即将要从嘴角溢出的笑声。  
狡噛又摁了摁宜野座的脚趾，说道：“我会给你好好洗的，GINO.”  
“狡噛……”  
确实如狡噛所说，他沾满肥皂泡沫，骨节分明的手指揉捏过宜野座的脚趾缝间，摩挲过宜野座的脚掌，搓洗了宜野座微微发白的脚后跟。  
宜野座有些无所适从——这种感觉好比让他在狡噛面前自慰一般令人羞耻难耐。  
很快，狡噛就洗完了，然而宜野座一想到还有右腿需要接受狡噛的清洗，内心兀自难以平静。

晚八点。  
在客室内享用完怀石料理的二人离开了套间，带上DIME一起去属于旅店土地内的后山溜达。  
十一月下旬已是深秋，寒气肆意。二人在旅店内提供的以白色为底色，几何图案印花的浴衣上又披了一件墨绿色的羽织（狡噛本来想直接换上自己的外衣出门，但被宜野座阻止了）。  
山里的夜晚不像在东京一样灯火通明，也不如东京都内喧喧嚷嚷。虽有如水秋月映照一方，成片的枫树还是在夜里褪去了鲜艳如火的通红。微飔拂过，枫叶窸窣，啼鸟展翅。树林中只剩下了这些声音，倒是教人感到些许冷寂。  
他们走到山顶，视野变得更为开阔。  
与寂寥的树林相比，夜空是斑斓的。空中繁星明暗不定，其中极少是宜野座能叫得出名字的。  
而比荟萃群星更吸引他的，是那一轮上弦之月。  
今夜的天气很好，万里无云。天空是如此澄澈，令他都能清楚望见月亮表面的坑洼斑驳。在城市里明月被灯彩掩去了光华，变得不再起眼，以至于宜野座都快忘记其存在了……  
“今晚的月色真美啊。”  
宜野座抬头眺望着月亮，不加修饰地感慨道。  
狡噛听到宜野座突如其来的感想，却是一时懵然，就像心脏漏跳了一拍似的。  
宜野座见他凝视自己良久又不言不语的样子，疑惑地问道：“狡噛，怎么了吗？”  
狡噛定了定神。  
他想，宜野座显然并不知道这句话背后的涵义。  
可是就算他是无心说出的，业已打动了狡噛的心。  
所以狡噛如此回答：没什么。只是觉得今晚的月色很美，不小心看走神了。  
从离开旅店时起，他的视线便从未离开过宜野座。  
语毕，狡噛走近宜野座身前，他揽上他的腰肢，另一手扶在他的颈项处。在月色辉映之下，他的轻吻落在了他洁白如玉的额头，又从镜框边缘沿着颧骨徐徐滑向宜野座的唇角，然后贴上了他的唇。  
轻触，试探，深入，交缠。  
二人之间的边界开始逐渐消失，溶合。  
“嗯…哈啊……”  
深秋的凉意被深吻的热度化去。宜野座奈何不住狡噛的攻势，溢出一连串的呼喘声。他的手始终没有搭上狡噛的身体，却是情难自己，任自己身体由对方摆布。  
狡噛吸吮着宜野座的脖颈，留下了一点嫩红印迹。他舔过他的喉结，门牙厮磨他的皮肤，形如一匹眈眈逐逐的野狼。  
他原本搭在宜野座腰间的手不知何时移到了其藏在羽织下的丹前带上，意图解开贝口结。  
“狡噛，你……”  
宜野座刚想表示抗议，便被狡噛的吻给堵上。  
主人虽是一副弱势姿态，但是DIME已经习惯了狡噛和主人之间上演的从欲情故纵转化为你侬我侬的戏码，它聪明地待在一边安静地守护着他们。  
狡噛把宜野座推到最近的一棵枫树上，松了的藏青色丹前带被随意丢落在脚边。他的手又从浴衣背面移到正面，解开宜野座羽织的系带后，又开始拉扯起了共纽。  
共纽刚被扯去，衣襟大开，便听见DIME突如其来的吼叫，随之传来的是不远处的嬉笑声，应该是旅店内的其他客人。宜野座浑身的热意突然泄去，他赶紧把狡噛推开，却见自己的衣服早已松松垮垮，不成样子。  
狡噛似是看出了宜野座的心思，手臂一弯，把宜野座打横抱起。  
“喂，狡噛！”  
宜野座羞红了一张脸，心跳不受控制地加快，他从来没被别人公主抱过。狡噛虽然身材比自己魁梧，但却没有自己高，被他这般横抱令好强的宜野座心中留下一丝无名的不自在。  
“GINO还真是怕羞。天那么黑，没人会看清你的，” 狡噛在宜野座耳边低语，“还是说，你想让别人看见你衣冠不整的样子？”  
“把我放下……”  
不过宜野座嘴上嘀咕着，身体——可能是因为冷——却是下意识地往狡噛怀里钻了钻。  
狡噛大步流星地向山下旅店走去，DIME摇了摇棕白相间的尾巴紧随其后。下山过程中宜野座一晃一晃的，他为了稳住身形，更是环住了狡噛的脖子。  
和年轻男女二人组擦肩而过没多久，二人被其中的女孩子给叫住了。  
“这是你们的吧！”  
她气喘吁吁地从山顶跑到他们的面前，把方才落在树旁的丹前带和共纽还给了他们。  
宜野座被外人撞破月下的亲昵之事，原有的不甘被如潮水般袭来的耻感和困窘所代替。本就因被狡噛公主抱而微热的双颊霎时间烫得像是在发烧一般，浑身的血液似乎都集中在了头部，身体则是不自在地靠在狡噛的身上，起身不是，继续被抱着也不是。周围静寂得很，鸟鸣没了，风声也听不见了，全世界仿佛只剩下耳边那怦怦有力的心跳声。  
狡噛的心跳速率确实是加快了一些，脸上倒是别无异样。他向女子道过谢，用右手接过失物，戴着执行官设备的左手往宜野座的膝弯里藏去。  
要是被普通市民发现潜在犯在外游荡可就糟了。  
从各种意义上。  
经这一插曲，狡噛亲热时残留的余韵几乎消散殆尽。他感到臂弯里宜野座热意不减反增，心倒是被怀中人给捂热了，只剩下柔情蜜意。  
二人一路无言，各怀心思，却是甜蜜非常。  
更难得的是宜野座全程都安分地给狡噛抱着，活像是刚被顺完毛的小动物。  
回客房后，宜野座安置DIME在由障子隔开的起居室一隅休息。二人又聊了会儿闲话，宜野座借说要再洗一遍身子，狡噛点点头先去地铺边歇息。  
他知道宜野座这么说，大多是共度一夜的信号。只可惜明明是从卧室一览无余的洗浴间，却被宜野座拉上了隔帘，不然狡噛还是挺想眺望宜野座清洗后穴的旖旎风光的。  
尽量不做会令宜野座讨厌的事，不做让他困扰的事。  
虽然在心中是如此决定的，但是实际操作中还是困难重重啊。  
狡噛决定在心中数素数，来分散因浴室的水声而纷乱扰攘的思绪……  
也许是水的声音有一定的助眠效果，宜野座洗净身子后，只见躺在床铺上睡着了的狡噛。他暗暗苦笑，自己和狡噛为了调出休假，最近一个月几乎都在全勤工作。虽说没有发生任何重大人身伤害事件，但年末刑事案件本就发生较多，仅仅是执行公务和提交报告书也足够劳心伤神了。何况狡噛在工作之余还有因私调查的事件在身……好吧，或许他真的只是累了。  
无法按计划行事令宜野座心中不免感到一丝失落，看到狡噛在睡梦中仍旧蹙起的眉头，心像是被针刺般疼着，又酸又苦，似忿懑，也似哀怨。  
——狡噛，你还是会梦到那一切吗？  
察觉到自己情绪低落后，他从放在起居室的行李中取出了一直携带着的在现在的社会中随处可见的情绪安定类药剂，又摄入了适量的褪黑素。  
褪黑素在一百年前的社会里便是最常见的安眠类药物。自从当上了工作时间不确定的监视官后，也成了宜野座常备的营养素之一。只不过每次值完夜勤回家倒头就睡的他极少使用，直到广域重要指定事件102的发生……  
宜野座走到同样睡着了的DIME身旁，顺了顺它背上的毛，又轻靠在其身上，悄声叹气道：“我们俩在这里做这种事…真的好吗？”  
重新回到卧室，合上障子，见狡噛没盖被单，又替他重新捂好被子。他把自己的床铺拉离了狡噛的，原本并拢的床铺间留下了一条缝。  
宜野座背着他侧身躺下。  
即便在足够分量的激素作用下，过了相当长的时间后他才陷入梦乡。

*** 

宜野座醒来后发现狡噛已经起床了，正靠在能瞭望漫山红枫的窗台边抽烟。金色阳光洒落下来，光晕把狡噛整个人都照得有些柔和。  
他揉了揉惺忪睡眼。要是穿着浴衣的狡噛手中拿着的是支深色雕花烟管，他或许会怀疑自己仍未梦醒。  
“GINO，早上好。”  
狡噛听到卧室处传来的动静，熄灭了烟走到宜野座的近旁。  
“早上好。”  
宜野座醒来后心情似乎不错，昨夜的负面情绪倒是没落下半分阴影。  
他刚想要戴上眼镜却被狡噛抽走，正要出言制止时耳畔传来了狡噛的低喃：“GINO，早饭前做一会儿吗？”  
如果是在其他任何地方狡噛来咬宜野座的耳朵，他一定会边过分意识狡噛边屏退他的吧。不过现在宜野座还坐在床铺上，这样的举动只会令他脸红心跳，不知所措。  
于是乎，半推半就地宜野座被狡噛压倒在床上。  
狡噛撩开宜野座的长刘海，吻他的额，吻他的脸，吻他的唇。  
他让自己的动作尽可能显得温柔与耐心，却在接吻时流露出无法被掩饰的野性与急躁。他或许是个理智的优等生，洞察力超群的刑警，如此也无法抵抗来自心底的那份最原始的情欲与渴望。  
他不是费时地撬开对方的牙关，请对方邀请自己入城，而是直接捏住他的下颌，使自己深入其中，直捣黄龙。  
狡噛充满侵略性的舌与宜野座的交合、相缠。他正在被他吞噬着，口腔中的一切似乎都成了眼前这尊野兽的战利品，他的上颚，他的皓齿，他的巧舌，甚至连他的唾液也不例外。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
混杂着二人唾液的半透明液体从宜野座的嘴角溢出，滑落至耳垂边滴落。他的眼睛红而湿润，平日凛然的上司姿态已是无迹可寻。  
唐突地，狡噛结束了热吻。  
他的唇游移而下，继续攻略着仍未臣服于己之地。  
牙印是他的利剑，吻痕是他的明枪。  
斑驳交错。  
狡噛在情交时最喜欢做的事之一，便是在宜野座的脖颈处留下深浅不一的印记。  
他会如觅食孤狼般轻咬宜野座的喉结，给他的猎物带去近似窒息般的快感。  
撑在宜野座身侧的左手则抚上了那躲在凌乱衣襟之下了无防备的右乳。  
时拍时点，时按时捏，时搓时揉。  
狡噛又咬上了宜野座的左侧乳首，他连他的乳晕一同含在嘴中，用力吸吮，来回舔舐。宜野座的身体最是敏感，红胀的双乳受不了狡噛带来更多甘美的疼痛。娇声渐溢的同时，无意识地夹杂了一两句祈求狡噛停下的话语。  
“只有这种程度而已，GINO就不行了吗？”   
狡噛起身舔了舔他的耳廓，又低语道：“好罢，GINO不想要的话…”  
他有意识地往宜野座的身体中心瞟去一眼，又说：“不过，我们好像都没有带润滑液呢。你说该怎么办呢……？”  
宜野座还没有从乳头所受到的刺激中缓冲回来，茫茫然间自己已被狡噛抬起了身子，躺在床铺上的他只一瞬间的功夫便坐到了狡噛的腹腔上。  
“狡噛！你想做什么？？”  
狡噛隔着浴衣拍了拍宜野座的臀部，催促似的说：“GINO，转个身。”  
宜野座鬼使神差地听了狡噛的话。他转过身背对狡噛，双膝跪在那具强健的胴体两侧。  
“再稍微往后退几步。” 狡噛指示道。  
“哈？？”——再向后的话，不就是跨在狡噛的脸上了么！？  
狡噛见宜野座大脑宕机了的样子，耸了耸肩。  
“嘛，GINO在原地待着别动哦。”  
他撩起宜野座早已松开的浴衣下摆，身体往下挪去。待宜野座反应过来的时候，狡噛的头已经藏在他衣服的下面了。  
耻部被看得一干二净的宜野座刚想起身，大腿却被狡噛牵制住，更因为全身的酥软劲并未消缓，身体不由自主地向下坠去，竟直接坐在了狡噛的脸上。  
宜野座挣扎起身，却在臀部完全离开狡噛的脸庞之前，在峡谷深处感受到了一阵温热。  
是狡噛在舔他。  
除此之外，他似乎还听到了胯下男人以含了一丝粘稠感的语调叫他的名字。  
男人藏在浴衣之下，光线不甚明朗，却还是以多年来积累的熟悉度轻易探到了他的秘穴。  
他的舌头深入进去。  
搅动。  
翻扯。  
在狡噛接连不断的攻势下，宜野座将仅存的气力都用在跪着的双腿之上，以不至于全身的重量都压在男人头上。  
狡噛不知是否注意到了宜野座的心思。他用来牵制他起身的双手往后者的身体中心移去，一手抚摸起了两粒睾丸，一手伸向了会阴。  
妩媚的喘息声不断。宜野座一副如痴如醉的模样，来不及咽下的唾液从唇角滑落至下颌，又滴落在狡噛的胸上。  
三重刺激之下，没多久宜野座便不住地弓起背，向后倾倒。好在全身倒下之前，手臂堪堪撑在床铺上，好似瑜伽练习的姿势。  
四肢颤颤巍巍，使不上多大力气。  
“狡…噛……快，哈啊…不，不行了…………”  
宜野座整个人就快要塌了。  
狡噛停下了爱抚，推着宜野座的后背把他带回原来跪立着的姿势。  
眼看狡噛就要重开刚才的动作，宜野座抓着他的两手，忿忿道：“狡噛…我撑不住的……”  
“那可真让人困扰，GINO。这边还没完全弄湿呢。”  
为了强调“这边”，狡噛还特意用唇顶了顶占据眼前的秘处。  
“啊——！你！你做…什么？！”  
“在继续刚才没做完的事，” 狡噛说，“GINO撑不住的话，就趴在我身上吧。”  
趴在狡噛的身上！？以这种姿势！！！？？  
“你…你……你是变态大叔嘛！？”  
“做GINO限定的变态大叔感觉也不赖嘛。”  
宜野座一时语塞，他见狡噛依然端正的浴衣下方有一处不自然突出且颜色变深的地方，脑内闪过新的注意。  
是贞风亮节保持姿势，还是深入敌营奋起反抗呢？  
纠结不到一秒，宜野座就得出了答案：果然，以数字命名的姿势实在是太令人羞耻了，他做不到啊。  
但是他的生杀大权在狡噛的手上。  
没多久，宜野座就物理意义上地栽在了他的身上。  
为什么不是双重意义？  
因为好胜的宜野座怎会因被敌钳制便撒手抵抗。  
那边狡噛用唾液润湿了自己的食指和中指探入宜野座的菊门进行扩张，这边宜野座掀开狡噛的浴衣一口含住他半勃起的男根，无法入口的根部和双球则由他纤长的手指安抚。  
口交经验并非全无。  
多半是狡噛拿舌嬲他，他自己很少用口腔内壁安抚对方，但作为被戏弄的那一侧，该积累的经验都有积累到。  
宜野座没有仔细考虑过性爱的表现方式与一段感情中地位的相关联性，而在潜意识里他或许是不愿降低姿态侍奉狡噛的。虽然不愿承认，但他从心底认为自己比不上狡噛。既不是潜在犯的儿子，又是学年第一，和执行官们相处得也很融洽，就算成了执行官，他所认识的他还是一样优秀。  
如果没有狡噛，宜野座便不会活在那颗太阳造成的阴影之下。  
但若是没有狡噛，他的世界或许依旧是灰暗冰冷而不得光明的。  
他在乎他。  
只是参杂着杂质的爱情让他永远无法率真直白地表达出心中的一切…  
由宜野座的阴茎流出的考珀液滴落在狡噛的胸口，从后者的三根手指找到并不断刺激他前列腺的小突起时，他的脑内便成了一片空白。  
全身陷在那人身上，口中的凶物却是更加挺进了几分，咽喉被顶，因异物深喉而产生更强烈的恶心感。  
他将口腔撑至最大，小心翼翼不让自己的牙齿嗑到那人的海绵体。  
狡噛也不好受。  
小狡噛受到的压迫让他的额头汗水密布。  
手指的力道也不自觉地多了几分。  
用力。深入。用力。深入。  
以此循环。  
先熬不住的是宜野座。  
在狡噛对柱身和穴口的双重刺激之下，他射在了男人的腹部。  
狡噛稍晚一些。  
射精前，他边喊着宜野座的名字，边使劲把那人瘫软的身子移开，好不泄在他的口中。  
却没料想到射在了他精致的脸上。  
一些挂在了他乌黑的前发上，一些甚至溅入了他的眼。  
宜野座也没想到会这样。  
但他很累，累得不想动弹。  
仅是抬手抹去让他眼睛胀痛的精液似乎就耗费了他所有的力气，也不介意自己趴在与小狡噛咫尺之距的位置，鼻腔内正充盈着一股腥涩的气味。  
倒是狡噛在发觉后急急忙忙找来纸巾。  
正欲擦拭，拿着纸巾的手微微顿了一下。  
自己射出的白浊液体装饰在宜野座的脸颊上，头发上。  
心中产生些许罪恶感的同时，这番画面也充分满足了狡噛的占有欲。  
“GINO…”——还不够。远远不够。  
而他犹豫不决的结果便是，下体又硬了。  
他找来枕头，垫在宜野座的腹部下面。  
宜野座维持趴在床铺上的姿势一动不动，以求短暂休息。他保持沉默，狡噛觉得这是他默认了继续情交的表现。  
他脱掉了自己和宜野座的浴衣，找出安全套为小狡噛套上，又把那人的双腿分开，自己跪在中间，双手提起他的大腿根部。  
然后将保有一定硬度的肉棒，直接穿入那一张一合诱人深入的穴门。  
手指所无可比拟的质量刹时填满了直肠外围。  
以唾液濡湿终究不比用润滑液时来得滑顺，宜野座又咬得紧。狡噛心中苦笑，怕伤到他而慢慢插入。  
越是挺入一分，宜野座的娇喘越是响彻屋内。  
“啊啊——啊，哈啊，啊——”  
行事时宜野座的娇声——与他平时工作低气压的人设不符——意外得响。  
大概是因为身处旅店这个新环境，DIME在被主人的声音唤醒后先是跑到隔开起居室和卧室的障子前不安地吼了几声，不过没多久聪慧的他便意识到这是主人和狡噛单独在家中时经常发生的事，便也停止吠声走远了。  
狡噛有些坏心眼地俯下身，在喘息不止的宜野座耳边嗫嚅道：“GINO，DIME正听着呢。”  
和他预料中同样，听到这话后宜野座的肠壁把小狡噛绞得更紧了。  
尽管狡噛自身难保，但不论何时捉弄宜野座且不错过他最直白的反应也是一大要事。  
他想把他更多灵动的姿态都记录在心中。  
或是欢喜，或是气愤。  
或是羞赧，或是妩媚。  
只要是宜野座的表情、动作，不管是什么样的都会很可爱吧。  
狡噛如此想道。  
他俯下身，吻上他那光洁无瑕的背部，留下深浅不一的痕迹，一如在自家花圃里种下红花。  
拇指和食指扣成一个圈，摩擦着那人早就抬头向上的阴茎。  
“狡…噛……”  
恍惚间，宜野座唤了他的名字。  
他也以只属于他一人的称呼回应道。  
下体正猛烈地前后抽插，而他的宜野座双手牢牢攥着床铺，以承受身体内部所受到的一次又一次冲击。  
“狡——…噛……我，哈啊，啊——…想，射了………”  
“GI…NO……再，等等……”  
狡噛一把罩住宜野座蓄势待发的肉棒上端，手心抵住了他那考珀液流落不止的铃口。  
“狡…噛……！哈啊啊——”  
“再…再等一会儿……”  
宜野座的右脸撑在床铺上，生理现象所造成的泪水和未及咽下的唾液濡湿了紧贴着脸的床铺。他的头在下，臀部在上高高翘起，全身的血液往大脑处流淌。以科学角度而言，脑部活血或许对健康有所帮助，但宜野座只觉得头部越发沉重。  
理智被情热所吞噬。  
惟独快乐这一感触鲜明异常。  
想要更多冲击。  
想要更多快乐。  
想要更多的他。  
“…不……不要——……”  
情交时那出自本能却并非本意的拒绝是欲擒故纵的毒药。  
尤其是对于猛兽而言，那好比西班牙斗牛士手中的那一块红布。  
狡噛听到从宜野座口中漏出的话语，手中力道不减反增，抽插也变得更快更猛了。  
娇声。  
肉体之间的碰撞之声。  
粘腻的水声。  
他们热切地叫唤着对方的名字。  
直到某一瞬间，一切尽化为虚无。  
热流迸发，终究是停留在了橡胶制品之内。  
宜野座的精液则是落在了狡噛的手中。  
刚过高潮的二人依偎着侧身躺在床铺上，狡噛环着背对自己的宜野座，他的下体还栓在他的后孔里。  
二人虽沉默着，周围的空气中却是安闲又甜蜜的。  
又过了一会儿，狡噛退出了宜野座的身体，褪下安全套打了个结随手扔在地板上，正欲从盒中取出一个新的…  
“狡噛…你还想做……？”  
猎犬停下了手中的动作，反问道：“嗯。GINO不想做吗？”  
宜野座摇了摇头，意识到本意的流露又匆忙点头。  
狡噛倒是不慌不忙，一幅心中有数的模样。  
“GINO你到底是想做，还是不想做？”  
“我………我……”他的监视官总是在这种时候舌头打结。  
再推进一步。  
“GINO不想做的话，我也不会有任何意见的哦。” 狡噛装模做样地耸了耸肩，脸上挂着无所谓的表情，心中却静待着自家猎物上钩。  
“我想做！啊……”宜野座的一张脸红得仿佛火烧，“我…我有点累……  
“所以…不要，太激烈的……”  
“好。”  
狡噛戴上安全套后，重新躺在了宜野座的身侧，吻了吻他的耳廓，柔声道：“这样的体位，可以吗…？”  
“别…别问我。”  
“好罢。”  
狡噛又吻了吻他的下颌角。  
右胳膊垫在宜野座头下，左腿从他的两腿之间穿过，并与之交缠。  
紧贴着的背与胸膛传达着所爱之人生命的热量。  
“我进去了。”  
刚才还被撑开的后穴轻易地容下了小狡噛。  
“嗯——…哈………”  
狡噛的手指抚过宜野座的肚脐，而后又重新摘弄起他胸前成熟了的两颗果实。  
轻轻咬上他的肩头，又像品尝甜品般舔过。  
这般举动让宜野座不禁想起方才下身被快乐所侵蚀的滋味，而他此刻的所思所想正在通过身体内侧的细微变化暴露给了狡噛。  
“那么喜欢我舔你吗？” 狡噛在舔他的颈项根部，后者内壁又收得紧了些，“GINO真是好懂啊。”  
“不是……不是的…”——我才没有那么好懂。是你不好，狡噛！  
狡噛听到宜野座的回答却是暧昧一笑。  
猎犬抬头咬住“调教师”的耳垂，顺着耳周舔遍了整个耳廓。  
比身下动作所发出的水声更清晰更迫近的声音正在宜野座的耳边响起，一时间他把嵌入身体中心的钢锲都忘了。大脑被这声音所侵占，产生了全身血液都在往耳边集中的错觉。  
宜野座一边哭一边向狡噛求饶。  
“狡…噛……不，不要……了…”  
“什么不要？”他往他的耳廓吹气。  
温热的气息拂过带着湿度的耳朵，清凉一片。  
宜野座的侧脸酥麻酥麻的。  
他的身体越来越奇怪。各种感觉不由自主地出现，似乎造成这一切的狡噛才是这具身体的主人。  
“不要舔……不要，舔我…耳朵了…………！”  
狡噛停下原先的动作，转而沿着宜野座清楚的下颌线一路落下轻吻。他虽有戏弄宜野座之意，但也并非喜好强求于他。  
性爱时平衡双方的欲望，分辨对方究竟是欲迎还拒还是真正的拒却。  
在这一方面狡噛可是老手。他总能最大限度地实现自己的欲求，同时还不会让宜野座感到过分。  
而宜野座似乎也只有在交合时才会对狡噛直白地表达心迹。  
尤其是在当下…  
狡噛扳过宜野座的脸颊，身体向上靠去，同时阴茎也被带动着更加深入洞穴。  
他想吻他的唇。  
他比他的上司矮三公分，侧入式时身体又偏下方，男女情侣之间因身高差而能轻易完成的接吻，在他们之间还需稍花些工夫。  
一边宜野座在拒绝了狡噛的舔舐后感到些许欲求不满。  
前两轮都是十分激烈的体位，换成侧入后消耗不再那么剧烈，却又觉得缺少了点什么。  
接吻时他蜷起长腿，左手伸至狡噛的臀部，无意识地将其推向自己，腰也向下沉去。  
“GINO……”  
狡噛眼中划过一丝讶异，嘴角则是留下一个好看的弧度。  
他与宜野座相对凝视了一会儿，见他泪痕未干，便去吻他的眼。后者则是温顺地阖上眼帘，任由他的吻润泽自己的眼角，眼睑。  
二人又依偎着互相亲热了一番。  
狡噛射了。  
小宜野座这次虽没了狡噛的安抚，但在本体全身各处受到性刺激的状况下毫无疑念地达到了高潮。  
最近几个月以来，狡噛和宜野座甚少行事，起初他本担心他会对过去的调教有所生疏，而现实告诉他这只是杞忧。  
过去狡噛对宜野座的肉体所做的一切都如同烙印一般深刻着。  
猎犬没有立刻从监视官的身体里退出，而是环着他的身体。  
情交之后是枕边话的环节。  
学生时代的他们会聊日东轶事，社会新闻，还有身边的琐碎杂事。  
成为社会人后，同一职位的缘故令工作也成为话题之一。  
而在那之后，他们不是沉默无言，便是交换工作中入手的情报。  
今天亦然。  
前一刻还与自己融为一体的人，此刻心中所想却是未知的。  
他会不会后悔？  
他会不会埋怨？  
无从而知。  
“GINO，去洗澡吗？”  
宜野座摇了摇头，说道：“我想先睡一会儿。”  
“好的。”  
然后温热离开了他的身后。

宜野座醒来时，日已西倾。  
他在移动设备终端确认了一下时间。  
已经接近退房的时限了。  
心中埋怨着狡噛不早点叫醒自己，一边急急忙忙去做洗澡的准备。  
窗台的仿制纸窗还开着。宜野座走近时，听到楼下传来狡噛和DIME的声音。  
原来是狡噛替他去遛狗了吗？  
监视官公务繁忙，对于在这贵重的休息日无法好好陪伴DIME一事宜野座感到些许内疚。  
“都怪狡噛没有早点把我叫醒……”他忍不住嘀咕，“明明是个潜在犯，没有我的允许，又擅自离开我身边………”  
不过……  
脑内浮现出一人一狗互相嬉戏的画面似乎也不错。  
和狡噛同居，而他替自己遛狗。  
如果没有那件事，这或许在不久的将来就能成为平淡又安逸的日常。  
在把这般无可实现的幻想摒弃之前，宜野座先意识到了某个摆在眼前的实际问题（？）。  
卧室和窗台间的玻璃滑门还有能看到山中景色的那扇纸窗是不是从早上狡噛抽烟后就一直没关？？？！#...

*** 

返程东京的一个多小时里，宜野座用的是自动驾驶。  
他远眺窗外，回忆临行前二人匆匆登上旅店的后山所观赏的漫山红叶。狡噛望着道路前方，宜野座不知道他在想些什么。  
一路上二人几乎是无言的。  
而在送狡噛回公安局之前，近一天滴水未进的宜野座找了一家连锁快餐店和狡噛一起就食。  
本人声称是在街边随意找了间就近的，那门店却是狡噛曾常去的。  
监视官的柔情之处向来隐秘，而猎犬所倚赖的也正是这份从不说破的温柔。  
或许，狡噛才是这段关系中使性的存在。  
宜野座回到家中时，已将近夜晚八点。  
他没有开灯，没有启动屋内投影和管家AI，只是走到床边拉开落地窗的窗帘。  
他住在距离省厅很近的地方，附近便是商业中心。  
灯火通宵，幻丽辉煌。  
覆盖大楼整面的广告投影。  
街角来回转动的激光灯。  
而在山中隐约可见的白月，到城市中后因人造光亮被隐去了身影。  
宜野座就挨在床边，打开了智代送给自己的礼物盒。  
里面是像套娃一样累起来的大小不一的陶制花盆，和一封智代写的贺卡。  
最小花盆中，还有一个丝绒小盒子。  
打开后发现了一张写有“生日快乐”的纸条。  
宜野座摘起纸条。  
装在盒子里的饰物反射着窗外的微光。  
“狡噛……  
“你真他妈就是个混蛋。”  
尽管宜野座的语气极不友好（甚至说了脏话），他还是把手中的盒子小心翼翼地盖起来，再放到存放重要物品的储物柜内。  
重新瞟了一眼窗外。  
在城里月亮或许是被掩去了光辉，但它确确实实还在夜空中照耀着世间。  
宜野座知道，  
今晚的月色一定也很美。

*** 

在公安局内周日还须执勤的只有刑事课的监视官和执行官们。  
而一係今天第一当值的仅有宜野座，狡噛和縢。  
在接受出动要请的案发现场和这两个人一起，不知是宜野座之幸还是不幸。  
现行犯在被DOMINATOR的麻醉模式射倒之前点燃了房间的窗帘。虽说这样的小规模火势很快就被自动洒水系统给扑灭了，但是一係众人也被淋湿了。  
縢作为一匹合格的猎犬，很快就发现了上司的不对劲之处。  
“GINO桑……”  
投影遇水便会失效。  
縢在注意到宜野座脖颈上的红块之后，马上就明白了眼前二人的另一层关系。  
狡噛则在深深凝视宜野座身上那闪耀着银白金属光泽的地方。

当天他在受到上司更为见钻刁难的苛责同时，嘴角总是噙着一抹笑意。

END


End file.
